


It's No Good Knocking if No One's Home to Answer

by AlexRyzlinGold



Series: Summer SwanQueen Week 2014 [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexRyzlinGold/pseuds/AlexRyzlinGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma is sure she's done something wrong. It wasn't like Regina to not leave her bedroom window open. If only Regina would come outside and talk to her.</p>
<p>For day one: 'Awkward Situation' of Summer SwanQueen Week 2014.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's No Good Knocking if No One's Home to Answer

Sunday: Awkward Situation

Emma had spent a good half hour scouring Regina’s garden for small pebbles before she realised that of course Regina wouldn’t have a single stray pebble on her property. Luckily, Regina’s neighbour had decided he liked the rock garden look and Emma was able to pilfer a good pocket full of them. Then, with nearly perfect aim Emma stood in Regina’s front yard and began tossing the pebbles at Regina’s window. Even in the dull moonlight Emma could make out the window and the trellis that she had familiarised herself with. Normally Regina’s window was open just a crack, and Emma didn’t have to resort to throwing pebbles because she could easily slide the window open when she climbed up to it. Except she must have done something wrong because Regina’s window was never closed unless there was a storm and it was deemed too unsafe for Emma to climb the trellis. Or Regina wasn’t home and even then it was sometimes open because who would break into the Evil Queen’s house? Aside from Emma, anyway. And she always texted Emma back straight away when Emma said she was coming around. Except they’d never really had a fight before, and perhaps this was just part of the silent treatment. Still, Emma had no idea what she had supposedly done.

Anyway, the light was on. So Emma threw pebble after pebble hoping to catch Regina’s attention. A whole pocketful of pebbles later though, and Emma was starting to think she had really screwed up. If only she had an idea what it was about. She was pretty sure she hadn’t missed an important date, and she hadn’t talked to Hook all week, so it wasn’t that. Perhaps something with her parents? Emma flopped down onto the lawn and stared up the window. Eventually Regina had to look out to see if she was still there, and Emma most definitely would be. Hopefully Regina would feel that she had paid for whatever mistake she had made by sitting outside for a while. If only she knew what she had done wrong! Then they could move past it and move onto what would undoubtedly be awesome make up sex.

/-/-/-/

Regina was replying to one of the multitude of texts she had received from Emma when she walked straight into Henry’s back. He quickly placed a finger to his lips and shushed her the moment she opened her mouth to ask why he had stopped. Henry peered around the hedge that led up the footpath to the manors door. It only took a moment for Regina to do the same. There, standing on the front lawn and throwing pebbles was Emma Swan. Henry glanced at Regina.

“What’s Emma doing here?” He whispered. “And why is she throwing rocks at your window?”

“I don’t know.” Regina said as Henry pulled her back around the hedge to stay hidden.

“I thought you gave her a key.”

“She wouldn’t take it.”

Henry frowned. “Why not?”

“She said something about being sneaky. I stopped listening when she started talking about ‘mad ninja skills’.”

Henry covered his mouth in an effort not to laugh. Once he calmed down he took another glance at Emma, who now sat on their front lawn and stared at Regina’s window.

“Does Emma know, that I know, that you guys are dating?”

Regina stared at him blankly. “I’m not sure. I told her I was never going to keep it a secret from you, but I never explicitly told her that you knew. We decided before we even went on a date that we should never keep secrets from you. I guess I assumed that she’d realise that meant I’d tell you after we officially started dating. I don’t like surprises and telling you was the best way to make sure you understood how much we care for each other.”

“I don’t think she realised that. I mean, why else would she sneak into your bedroom almost every night for the past three months?”

“She likes to keep her delinquent skills honed? I never really gave it any thought. I guess we’d better go and put her out of her misery.” Regina rounded the hedge and started down the footpath. Emma jumped up from her spot on the lawn and spun to face them.

“I’m so sorry if I did something. Like, really, really sorry. I’ll totally make it up to you if you tell me what I did. Unless this is one of those times I meant to know already. I’ll just need some time to figure it out, but I’ll still make it up to you.” Emma said in a rush.

Henry came down the footpath and stopped next to Regina. “Hey Emma, what are you doing here?”

“Um…” Emma glanced between Regina and Henry. “Police business? Yeah, police stuff. I just needed to talk to Regina about something… police-y.”

“Are you sure?” Henry asked with a grin. “Cause I could have sworn it sounded like you came over here because you thought you’d annoyed your girlfriend.”

“Girl…” Emma’s voice hitched. “friend? What girlfriend? I guess Regina is a girl and we’re kind of friends, so I guess you could say that we’re girlfriends…”

Regina shook her head and swatted Henry’s shoulder. “Go inside you trouble maker.”

Henry grinned and raced up the front stairs to retrieve the spare key from under the door mat. He quickly disappeared inside, probably to read comic books before Regina insisted he have a shower. Regina placed her hand on Emma’s shoulder.

“Emma, calm down.”

“I … that was a mess.”

“Henry’s just teasing you, Emma. He’s known about our relationship since the first date.”

“The first date?”

“I told you I wasn’t keeping our dating a secret from him. He likes the idea. You didn’t think he’d catch on that you didn’t leave after he went to bed after family dinners?”

“How would he know, he’s meant to be asleep?”

“Emma, he reads under his blankets with a flashlight for at least half an hour after he’s sent to bed. Why do you think I send him to be so early? Besides, it’s not like you’re really all that quiet when you climb up the trellis.”

“Oh god, my son knows when I started having sex with his mother!”

“I’m not quite sure he thought of the implications of you climbing into my bedroom most nights, but essentially, yes.”

“I think I’m going to die! It is impossible for anyone to live through that awkward a situation.” Regina rolled her eyes and wrapped an arm around Emma’s waist.

“Nonsense, stop being ridiculous and come inside. I think it’s about time you took that house key I offered you. Anyway, what were you rambling on about earlier? Why in the world would you think you had done something to annoy me?” She said as they made their way inside.

“You had your window closed! And you weren’t answering your phone. And the light was on but you weren’t coming out. I threw like, fifty pebbles!”

“I suspect Henry left the light on when he retrieved my scarf for me. Anyway, I was at the movies with Henry; of course I wasn’t answering my phone. It was off. I told you we were going out yesterday.”

“Oh yeah. Wait, you actually turn your phone off when you go and see movies? Who does that?”

“I do, Miss Swan, and I’d be more concerned with the fact that you may have made a mark on my bedroom window with all your rock throwing if I were you.”

Apparently make up sex was still a possibility.


End file.
